


[Podfic] like a shaken fist

by nutmeag83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03, all the happy ends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: It was only in your dreams that you could do this: sharpen his eyes, define the undefined. See what you (want to) see. Waking, though, your heart was a shaken fist, not even your own, but Sherlock's, whether he wanted it or not. He held it there, tightly, suffocatingly, like it was dangerous for him and not you. -- Sherlock and John, always looking (past).
**Aug 2017: This is not a new story. I've just had to update the links.**





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a shaken fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889527) by [threadoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/pseuds/threadoflife). 



> Thanks so much to threadoflife for letting me record this beautiful fic. Pining! I love it!
> 
> If you have technical difficulties, please comment, and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Edit Aug 2017: So dropbox is an ass and got rid of the public folder, so I've been forced to redo ALL of my podfic links. If you've listened to this before, nothing has changed. If you're listening to this for the first time, welcome! And please yell at me if any of my links don't work. Thanks!

This work can be downloaded as an mp3. Right click on the link below, then choose "Save Link As" to download.

[like a shaken fist](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rjltinbyfuu949s/ShakenFist1.1.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
